dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 (anime) Age 739 (manga) |Address = Vegeta's palace, Planet Vegeta |Occupation = King of Planet Vegeta Commander-in-Chief of the Saiyan Army |Allegiance = Frieza Force (leader of an annexed planet, Age 732 - 737) Saiyan Army (leader) |FamConnect= Vegeta (son) Tarble (son) Bulma (daughter-in-law) Gure (daughter-in-law) Trunks (grandson) Future Trunks (alternate timeline grandson) Bulla (granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) King Sadala (Universe 6 counterpart) |Counterparts = King Vegeta: Xeno }} , more specifically Dragon Ball Super: Broly, 2018, is the king of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta and Tarble. After his people were annexed by Frieza's Frieza Force, he had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but still kept power over his people. Appearance King Vegeta closely resembles his eldest son, Vegeta, though he is bearded, has brown hair, and is slightly taller than his son. Being a part of Frieza's army, King Vegeta wears the typical RIT armor with minor customizations, such as the red Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor. He also dons a blue and red cape, similar to the one Prince Vegeta wore as a child. King Vegeta sports a black undersuit and dark blue boots as well. Personality King Vegeta appears to be a stoic, level-headed and clever man, and a symbol of Saiyan pride. He is described by both King Kai and Dr. Lychee as having a brain equal to a Tuffle.Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 He was also a ruthless and merciless military commander who openly took enjoyment in the end of his opponents, traits he was more than happy to pass along to his son, personally bringing him along in at least one such battle. Although he is "king," he has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under Frieza, but he does not let this feeling on to his people. One important aspect of King Vegeta, in the Funimation dub (which is also implied in Vegeta's flashback God of Destruction Beerus Saga given Vegeta attacks Beerus to save his father indicating he did care for him on some level), is that he was the only person Vegeta truly loved in his childhood and for most of his life. When Frieza fatally wounded Vegeta, he explained to Goku that, apparently, the reason why he served Frieza was because Frieza threatened his father. He also demonstrated a slightly paranoid attitude, as when he learned that a newborn Saiyan was born with an abnormally high power level, he ordered for the baby's execution without delay, and cited that his becoming a great enough warrior to overthrow the royal family and a threat to the rest of the Saiyans are exactly the reasons why he wanted him executed, a view that ultimately was well founded when Broly grew up to be mentally and emotionally unstable, though it is possible that King Vegeta's ordering his execution may have contributed to Broly's mental instability as a result of the childhood trauma of being stabbed and sentenced to death along with Paragus. Like his son, King Vegeta is shown to be a proud Saiyan, though like Vegeta during the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, King Vegeta would swallow his pride when faced with foes more powerful than himself such as Frieza (though he would later attack Frieza once he realized the tyrant planned to destroy him and his people) and Beerus. However, he did make the mistake of giving Beerus the second most comfortable pillow on Planet Vegeta while keeping the first most comfortable for himself (a potentially costly mistake). Yet he willingly submitted to be punished by Beerus for his actions, which very likely prevented Beerus from destroying him and/or Planet Vegeta for his mistake (though as a result of the incident Beerus would later advise Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta due in part to Beerus' perception of King Vegeta as stingy and his dislike of the evil of the Saiyan people which thrived under King Vegeta's rule). King Vegeta takes pride in his saiyan heritage, a trait which he passed on to his eldest son along with his elitist views. In addition to his stinginess, he is well-known for being ruthless towards his subjects and subordinates at times to the point he is shown to literally "shoot the messenger" when he was frustrated by a message that the conquest Tazba was taking longer than expected causing him to kill the Saiyan messenger who reported it simply for informing him of the unexpected delay. Additionally he has no problem ordering the execution of the infant Broly simply due to the potential possibility that he might one day grow powerful enough to oppose the royal family and refused to listen to Paragus' pleas to spare Broly showing no sympathy for the boy's father despite being a father himself, and blasted Paragus when he disagreed with the decision showing he does not tolerate disobedience, though presumably this is to maintain control over his people most of whom value strength and violence which likely requires him to be ruthless in order to maintain his position as their leader. Though King Vegeta was known for his ruthlessness, King Vegeta genuinely cared for his son Vegeta and despite his shame and embarrassment over his youngest son Tarble's weakness, he chose to banish him rather than kill his youngest son, showing that even his ruthlessness had its limits. Additionally in Vegeta's flashback in "Z Warriors Prepare" King Vegeta reveals to Vegeta that weaker Saiyan children are sent off world to conquer weaker worlds as a way of putting them out of harms way and presumably to put them in an environment where they can grow stronger and gain experience, thus while he may be an elitist he is not completely heartless towards those of the lower classes and may even recognize that weaker Saiyans can grow stronger if put in the right environment to allow them to grow as demonstrated by Goku who's life on Earth contributed greatly to his growth as a warrior to the point he could rival Prince Vegeta and eventually Frieza. However his reasons behind this practice may be more pragmatic as he may realize that this would make the Saiyan Army stronger as it would prevent the children of the weaker low class from dying needlessly in battle thus meaning more of them are likely to survive to reach adulthood and increase their strength by fighting weaker species on the planets they are sent to which may be an example of King Vegeta's intelligence and proves that he is a capable leader who understand the benefits of giving the weaker Saiyans an opportunity to grow strong enough to be useful soldiers which helps preserving the next generation among warrior race's weaker low class and provides the army a way to replenish its manpower as more experienced low class Saiyan warriors die off waging war on other planets. However in contrast he ensures that his eldest child remains on Planet Vegeta and believed Prince Vegeta's strong royal bloodline and strength (which is implied to have surpassed King Vegeta's own even as a child) may one day allow him to become a Super Saiyan, indicating he like Vegeta originally believes that only Saiyans born with high power levels like his eldest son and possibly Broly actually have the potential to become Super Saiyans. While Vegeta eventually did become a Super Saiyan, it was only after the form had been achieved by low class warrior Goku. This may also explain why he banished Tarble as a way to allow him to potentially grow stronger in an environment away from Planet Vegeta where his youngest son would be an embarrassment to the royal house due to his weak power level and gentle nature which inadvertently ensured the survival of his youngest child who would likely have died, as it is unlikely that Frieza would have spared the weaker good natured Prince Tarble, like he did with his stronger ruthless brother (Frieza mainly allowed Prince Vegeta to live due to recognizing him as a prodigy like himself whom he could be groom into a useful underling). Biography Background In the anime only, King Vegeta became an important figure at the time when the Tuffles and the Saiyans lived together on Planet Plant. In Age 720, he alone was smart enough to rally and lead his people against the Tuffles in a conflict that raged for ten long years; this event was the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After the war's end in Age 730, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in his honor. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Dr. Lychee commented on King Vegeta's intelligence and cunning, which Lychee himself compared to be on the same level as a Tuffle, showing that his genius was known and recognized even by his Tuffle adversaries. At some point, King Vegeta discovered the Demon Realm planet, and used it as his secret training location.Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X Shortly after, Galactic Emperor Frieza came into contact with the Saiyans, and provided them with space-faring technology after submitting to his rule. Though reluctantly, King Vegeta pledged his allegiance to Frieza, knowing the Saiyans were not powerful enough to defeat him. The Saiyans worked under Frieza for several years. In Age 731, he is married to an unnamed female Saiyan who likely becomes his Queen and presumably the woman who eventually bore his sons. King Vegeta and his unnamed mate bore his first child in Age 732, Prince Vegeta. The young prince would later be given to Frieza under unknown circumstances, although King Vegeta intended to rebel before he would ever let Frieza gain his son. As revealed in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, King Vegeta and his unknown queen had a second son named Tarble, who lacked the fighting spirit of a Saiyan, and thus was sent away from Planet Vegeta as an infant, as he considered Tarble's gentle nature to be an embarrassment to the royal family, though in doing so he saved his youngest son's life and prevented him from being taken by Frieza as the tyrant had previously done with his firstborn, Prince Vegeta. Prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. He decides to rebel against Frieza's oppression, as well as retrieve Prince Vegeta, and mounts an assault with his royal guard on Frieza's capital ship. When he arrives in Frieza's chamber room, due to his elite guards being too fear-struck to attempt to aid him, King Vegeta ends up facing Frieza alone. Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness as Frieza dodges his punch with ease and effortlessly kills the Saiyan King with a single punch to the jaw. The Saiyan elites that followed are also killed by Frieza. Shortly thereafter, Frieza was confronted by a low class warrior named Bardock (the father of Kakarrot, a Saiyan who would become his eldest son's greatest rival) who had also become aware of Frieza's intentions after he had sent Team Dodoria to kill Bardock's Planet Elite Force, which Bardock himself barely survived. Bardock too tries to kill Frieza with his Final Spirit Cannon before Frieza launches his final assault and destroys Planet Vegeta and the entire remaining population of the Saiyan race with a Supernova. Fortunately, both his and Bardock's sons (Kakarrot & Raditz) survived the planet's destruction along with Saiyan General Nappa as they were off planet when Frieza attacked. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz would continue to work under Frieza, who told them that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by a meteor, though Prince Vegeta himself suspected Frieza was responsible, though he himself had no desire to avenge either his people or his father's death. Meanwhile, his son Tarble grew up on Planet Tech-Tech and eventually married a female Tech-Tech named Gure. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga King Vegeta is mentioned in the manga chapter "The Transformation" by Frieza (with the anime expanding it and showing a flashback of King Vegeta going to engage in a battle against Frieza), who says when he attacked planet Vegeta, where the Saiyans lived, he defeated the king, Vegeta’s father, without even needing to transform. Hearing this, Vegeta reveals he was stronger than his father when he was just a kid. In a filler scene, while a fellow Saiyan, Goku (the grown-up Kakarrot), is battling Frieza on Namek and losing, King Vegeta appears before him in a vision along with Vegeta and Bardock, urging Goku not to give up and put an end to Frieza for the Saiyan race. Though Goku managed to become a Super Saiyan shortly afterwards when Frieza killed his best friend Krillin, and eventually managed to defeat Frieza on Dying Namek, Frieza managed to survive both the battle and Namek's subsequent explosion (due in part to Goku showing mercy on the tyrant), though his body was heavily damaged, forcing Frieza's father, King Cold to repair Frieza's broken body with cybernetics, transforming him into Mecha Frieza. However both Frieza and his father met their end shortly thereafter at the hands of Super Saiyan Future Trunks, the half-breed son of Future Prince Vegeta who had traveled to the past using his mother's Time Machine to prevent Goku's death and warn him about the threat posed by Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon Androids, but ended up killing both Frieza and King Cold when he thought that Goku would not arrive in time to stop them, unaware of Goku's ability to use Instant Transmission, unintentionally altering the past and avenging both the Saiyans and the death of his grandfather in the process. Prince Vegeta would eventually fulfill the dream his father had for him by becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta would also continue the royal family by settling on Earth and marrying Bulma, by whom he fathered two half-breed children, Trunks and Bulla, King Vegeta's grandchildren. Additionally, both Prince Vegeta and his younger brother would later reunite on Earth with Tarble mistakenly believing it was his elder brother who defeated Frieza and avenged their parents' deaths. However, both Prince Vegeta and Tarble rejected the evil planet conquering ways of their father, though Prince Vegeta retained the fierce Saiyan pride his father instilled within him which he passed on to his own son Trunks, though without King Vegeta's elitist views. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga At one point, King Vegeta met the God of Destruction Beerus and he is seen used as a stepping stone. In Dragon Ball Super, it was further explained to that King Vegeta was being mistreated because he gave Beerus the second most comfortable pillow in the universe and kept the first best for his own after Beerus had tasked him with finding the most comfortable pillow in Universe 7. Beerus admonishes King Vegeta on the extreme measures he used to obtain said pillow (destroying countless races in the process) though being a God of Destruction he would have been willing to have accepted King Vegeta's extreme methods had he handed over the pillow like he had promised him instead of keeping it for himself. However, King Vegeta willingly submitted to Beerus' punishment without protest sparing himself, his son, and his people from Beerus' wrath. However the encounter left Beerus with a poor opinion of both King Vegeta and the Saiyans, causing him to suggest to Frieza that he destroy them and Planet Vegeta (essentially giving Frieza his blessing to commit the Genocide of the Saiyans, which ultimately resulted in King Vegeta's death at the hands of Frieza and the destruction of Planet Vegeta). While eating breakfast after a wake up from a thirty-nine-year long nap, Beerus asks his attendant Whis if Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta while he was asleep, and he says the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and that King Vegeta was stingy. Whis confirms that he has, and not a trace of the planet remains. Beerus is glad to hear this, as he did not care much for the people on that planet, particularly King Vegeta. Years later, Prince Vegeta recalls the event he saw when he encounters Beerus on Earth, at Bulma's birthday party. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga King Vegeta is seen in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT when Baby is explaining the Saiyan-Tuffle War to Vegeta. During the flashback, he is also seen transforming into a Great Ape. Film appearances ''Cooler's Revenge'' Although King Vegeta doesn't actually appear in the film, he was mentioned in the FUNimation dub during the prologue for the film, where Cooler cited that the Attack Pod containing Kakarot could have just as easily contained the Saiyan's king for all his brother Frieza knew when complaining about how Frieza was so blinded by his arrogant pride that he failed to notice a space pod escaping the doomed planet. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' In Age 737, shortly before attempting to openly rebel against Frieza, King Vegeta orders newborn Broly to be executed due to his extremely high power level of 10,000, as this amount of power was seen as a possible threat to the royal Saiyan family. The father of Broly, Paragus, attempts to change King Vegeta's mind but was blasted with an Execution Beam and thrown into a dump along with his son.Flashback by Paragus in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 ''Battle of Gods'' King Vegeta makes a cameo appearance in Vegeta's flashback of Beerus' visit to Planet Vegeta. In the flashback, he is shown kneeling with Beerus' foot on his head while the God of Destruction is enjoying a meal that King Vegeta had prepared in an attempt to appease the God of Destruction, while his son Vegeta watches silently nearby. Broly King Vegeta is present during Frieza's arrival to Planet Vegeta, and appears terrified as he kneels down before Frieza. Later, he is shown arriving in a Saiyan nursery and upon seeing his prided son, saying that he is truly gifted. Even more later, he is seen on his throne as Paragus questions his decision to send his son off to a frontier world. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Power ;Anime King Vegeta is the king of the Saiyan race and the head of the royal family. His power level is stated to be around 10,000. In Dragon Ball Z, while he was facing Frieza on Namek, Vegeta remarked that, as a child he was already more powerful than his father King Vegeta. In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, the doctors working on Bardock after his injury sustained on Planet Kanassa state that Bardock's power level is expected to pass up King Vegeta in a short time. Seen using the Great Ape transformation in flashbacks, King Vegeta's power level as a Great Ape would be 100,000 since the transformation multiplies your base power level by ten. This means his Great Ape form is above the likes of Zarbon, Dodoria, and most of the Ginyu Force except for Captain Ginyu himself (who possessed a power level of 120,000). ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that King Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan at the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans. In an interview, the author Akira Toriyama says that while almost all Saiyans were low-class and that there were about 10 mid-class, the elite-class were made up of only King Vegeta and his son Vegeta.http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that King Vegeta was a brilliant battle strategist, even among Saiyans. Technique and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Execution Beam' – A purple beam of energy King Vegeta used on a Saiyan messenger after the said soldier told him that they have to wait for three days to invade planet Tazba for Frieza's organization due to how long it is going to take until the planet experiences its Full Moon. He also uses it on Paragus in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan to silence him after he protested against Broly's execution. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – King Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. He uses this only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Orga Blaster' – King Vegeta rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. He then takes the opponent by their head, knees them in the face, and punches them in the same place. The final part of this attack involves King Vegeta using a large purple energy wave to blast his opponent away. He used the finishing blast against an army of Frieza's soldiers whilst invading Frieza's ship to rescue his son, Vegeta. *'Explosive Wave' – King Vegeta used it while on an unnamed planet with his elite. It is also one of his Blast 1 in his base and Great Ape forms in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. From what was seen of it, it was apparently powerful enough to not only destroy the planet he was on, but also the surrounding planets as well. *'King of Saiyans' – One of King Vegeta's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Power Ball' – The natural Saiyan ability to make an artificial moon to make use for transforming into a Great Ape. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape King Vegeta releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. He is seen using it during a flashback of the Saiyan-Tuffle war in Dragon Ball GT. **'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – Great Ape King Vegeta releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. It is his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Explosive Wave' – King Vegeta releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic Explosive Wave. It is one of his Blast 2 in his Great Ape form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Galick Gun' – King Vegeta does use this technique in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He fires it with one hand, in a similar fashion to the blast he uses to end Orga Blaster rush. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape King Vegeta's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Forms and Transformations Great Ape King Vegeta has the ability to transform into a Great Ape, as seen during a flashback in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Dragon Ball GT, as well as in the video games Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes. While transformed, he has mental control over the transformation. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his Battle Armor appears as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior called Battle Suit (King Vegeta). Voice Actors *Japanese: Banjō Ginga (DBZ, Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Broly), Masaharu Satō (Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen (Trunks Saga), Brian Drummond (Babidi Saga) **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus **Bang Zoom! dub: Michael McConnohie *Latin American Spanish dub: Juan Felipe Preciado, José Luis Castañeda (DBZ ep. 124), Joaquín Martal (DBZ Movie 8), Arturo Casanova (BoG), Salvador Reyes (DBS) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Lopes *Polish dub: Leszek Filipowicz (DBS) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *King Vegeta vs Frieza (First Form) Trivia *King Vegeta is usually drawn with brown hair, but in a flashback that prince Vegeta has while recovering from a training exercise gone awry in the pre-Androids Saga and in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, he is drawn with black hair. This is due to Vegeta stating in the manga that true Saiyan's hair is always black and does not grow. The animators did the same with Vegeta, first giving the character brown hair as opposed to black hair, but changing the color as episodes progressed. *Although numerous website summaries and the like state that he does, King Vegeta does not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. This is most likely due to confusion with flashbacks in the anime. *In the "Dragon History" game mode of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta states "You will join your father in the next world" to Frieza. This means that King Cold and King Vegeta must have some sort of interaction at some point prior to his demise. *In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta's second alternate outfit is almost identical to King Vegeta's outfits in color, only missing the family crest on the breastplate. *In the remastered version of Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, ''King Vegeta's voice was slightly higher in pitch. Gallery See also *King Vegeta (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Король Веджета ca:Rei Vegeta es:Rey Vegeta pt-br:Rei Vegeta de:König Vegeta it:Re Vegeta fr:Roi Vegeta Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers V Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains